Reveal
by EmeraldSiren
Summary: A reunion. A love-triangle. A seduction. A regular love story? Not a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A wrecked office. A great place to begin our story. One not quite a Hans Christian Anderson and not quite your average romance. And, as you can see with our setting, one not quite as subtle and, what's the word… _boring_ as others.

To begin, the cast! A girl, a boy- who happens to be in love with this girl- and another boy- you guessed it- is also in love with this girl. Other characters may include an old man, a woman and a very unusual bird…

Anyway, back to the story.

Two people stand in the office, and young, handsome man and an elderly, and some may say a very elegantly dressed, woman. A mother and son? Quite likely. But this is no ordinary relationship- because the young man is pointing an object at the woman that could be seen as threatening.

As the elderly woman draws a breath, the young man smiles, and says…

"Goodbye… _Mama!_ ".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Eternal youth. A blessing, his mother had said. A curse, he had thought.

Eternal youth was only a blessing when you didn't have the stature of a chubby baby! No, his hasn't been eternal youth. It has been eternity as a child who could barely stand up.

Which is why Boh was no longer Boh, but Arata.

Arata… It meant fresh-new. Which was the truth, in Arata's case. He was new. He had recreated himself, a new name to pair with his new image.

You see, Arata body had been kept young by a spell. A spell that had been castes by his mother when he was a baby, having not wanted her young man to become an old man. This is what Arata had managed to get out of the old woman, before he blasted her to the next world.

She did, however, give him a gift before her demise. Well, it was more of a forced gift, but still, it was a gift nonetheless.

It was the gift of his true self.

That is how he now looked…beautiful. Long blue hair, eyes…his mothers eyes. The chubby, baby body was thinned down, and now quite muscular. His voice was deep, with a rich accent.

Oh, he was beautiful! Now, he could finally feel worthy of her! Her… the 'her' being his one true love.

Chihiro…

A name he had never uttered to her face. A name which was beautiful, just like the girl it was given to.

A name that made Ararat want to both cry with despair and exclaim with excitement.

He loves her.

Arata loved Chihiro.

However, there was a rival in the midst. A rival who happened to be a river spirit, with dark hair and glittering eyes.

Haku .

A name which Arata said in disgust and hatred. He had been jealous of the river spirit, his thin body, his good looks. However that had been before Arata developed the looks he had now. And the power. Baku had been banished to the barren lands just beyond the spirit world, so he was no-longer a problem.

He had hated him for the love Haku also harboured for Chihiro. Arata had seen how Haku looked at her, how his eyes were overfilled with gratitude and love when Chihiro unearthed Hakus true name.

It made Arata fill with the illness that all people who were in love and jealous at the same time had: hatred.

Haku was a chip on his shoulder: so Arata did what was best for all parties; he was banished.

Which left a space for Arata in Chihiros heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chihiro stood before a glittering lake, its irredescent green colour a comforting reminder of… him. Shifting towards the lake, she peered over the edge and was confronted by her image. Her chubby cheeks, her natural blush, her long brown hair; she was like a painting in a fine museum. It was enchanting. However, she was not alone. A boy- a man- was beside her, with blue hair and green eyes…

Chihiro awoke, eyes wide and dry. Her brown hair was pulled up into her nighttime bun, and she was garbed in a long yellow t shirt and shorts. She sighed. Another dream about him. Haku. The boy who saved her.

The boy who was most important to her; her hero. There was never another Haku, no matter how hard she looked. He was that one star on a clear night sky, that one flower in a plain field. It had been years since she last spoke to him or saw him- apart from in her dreams. However- she always felt as though he was there, even when he wasn't. She always saw a glimpse on silky blue hair, swimming in the corner of her eye, those glittering green eyes among the leaves of the forest. Was Haku still there, watching her? Protecting her?

She drew her legs close to her chest, quietly thinking about him.

Suddenly, she heard something. No, not something. Someone. A voice; singing. The lyrics, however, Chihiro could not comprehend. All she could think about was how beautiful they sounded, paired with a tune created by instrument foreign to Chihiro.

Chihiro moved the bed covers out of the way, and began to walk out of her room. She surreptitiously walked outside of her parents room, down the stairs, and out her front door.

She crept into the forest below, down a dirt track she had discovered. The music was pulling her towards, it was unexplainable. She had to follow the singing. She must.


	4. Chapter 4

Our brave young heroin walked on, her movements not being her own, but that of a sinister force.

In her path was a familiar tree; tiny shrines placed like loyal followers at the trunk.

Deeper into the woods was a familiar statue…one with two faces. It reminded the brown-haired butt of a women- no- two women: twins.

Our heroin knew where the song was taking her.

She let it.

Through the tunnel, the red tunnel, made of plaster, someone had once remarked. Into the train ration…

And she was there.

The spirit world.

Afloat on the ocean beyond were bright boats- just as Chihiro remembered. Spirits were everywhere, more than there had been last time. Chihiros' presence went unnoticed, if it had not, however, there would be pandemonium.

However, Chihiro assessment was false, as one spirit had noticed her.

A frog. Unassuming, to some, apart from the clothes he wore and the aura exerted from him that was unmistakably different to normal frogs. This frog stared at Chihiro, recognising her instantly. It seems that Masters plan has worked, thought the tiny green being as he hopped towards Chihiro.

"Madam Chihiro"

Chihiro looked down, startled, as her eyes widened. She stared. Before she had chance to question him, the frog spoke.

"Your boat is waiting, Madam Chihiro"

"M-my boat?" Stuttered Chihiro, dazed at being called Madam.

"Yes, Madam, as requested by Lord Bo- I mean Lord Arata.

"Arata? I don't think I remember him…"

"Please, he is eager to see you" with that, he hopped off in the direction of a large boat, one that was bright, decorated with peach and white coloured flowers- the same colour as the uniform Chihiro wore when she was Sen; while she worked at the bathhouse.

Chihiro stepped towards the boat, unsure. As she stepped up the ramp, she noticed the stares directed to her by many a spirit. The meaning of those states, howeever, was unclear.

Chihiro was directed towards s chair, and the boat set off, as Chihiro began to question the events that had happened.

Arat? Who was he? And what was that music; the melody that had brought Chihiro back to the spirit world? And what about Haku? Where was he?


	5. Chapter 5

The boat ride ended, and before Chihiro knew it she was being led down the ramp and onto a contraption that resembled a carnival float.

With a throne on top of it.

It was bedecked in much wildlife, greenery, and roses. Peach and white, once again. A recurring theme. As well as many workers who seemingly worked at the bathhouse, however, with different uniforms. These uniforms were blue, yet, the same design had been kept. Chihiro desperately hoed that one of the women were Lin, but, she was not there.

As Chihiro boarded she felt extremely self-conscious. All the spirits were staring at her, now, in awe and wonder. She gave a silent yelp as the float moved fowards, and instantly began to look around and in the crowds of spirits for all of her friends of past. No-face, Kamaji, Lin, Yubaba's bird and Boh.

How could anyone look past a giant baby!

Oh, what a surprise our heroine is in for!

Chihiro had been placed on a cushion, in , what seemed like Yubaba's office. She had been given new clothing when she had arrived at the bathhouse- not her old uniform- but a dress which floated down to her knees, coloured peach and tied with a large (you guessed it) white bow. She had tried to ask anyone about her friends, but they said that all would be explained.

She gazed around the room, noticing many changes. First, the room resembled a traditional Japanese house; the chairs seemed to have been replaced by white cushions, as well as kotatsu's. The kotatsu's were, bedecked in even more flowers, this time a range, as well as place setting for tea. Lights shone like captured suns.

Chihiro began to wonder; why was she here? Where was Haku and her friends? Who was Arata? It was like a puzzle our heroine could never fix.

This was when a figure walked into the room.

Chihiro looked up…


	6. Chapter 6

…And was face to face with a beautiful man.

Blue hair, longer than Rapunzel's, eyes golder than the sun, and limbs lily- white in the glow of the moon. This man was truly a sight to behold, a Kings living treasure. Chihiro knew that she had to break this spell in her, lest she be tempted. She quickly looked away, blushing. The man smiled.

"It's been too long Se-…Chihiro" the man whispered. He reached out an arm, intending to stroke her hair, before he quickly withdrew, not wanting to startle her.

Chihiro simply stared. This man… knew her name. Both of her names. Yet she could not recall him, from either world. She didn't even fully believe that he as from either world. He looked like he belonged elsewhere; he had a far off gaze in his eyes, one that Chihiro found mysterious and something else…

"I-I'm sorry, but w-who are you?" Chihiro replied, tension in her voice, trying to break the ties her mind had forged to this man. She was met with a smile, calm and friendly.

"I want to tell you but… now is not the moment. Please, you must be tired, I shall have someone show you to your room" The man replied

"My room?" Asked Chihiro, dazed.

"Yes, your room. We cannot have you sleeping outside, can we?" Chihiro was met with light sarcasm, friendly, not mocking.

"B-but my family… my friends- they'll worry about me! I'm sorry, but I must go back at some point" Chihiro worries, fretting, as she had been gone for long enough. The man put a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"It's ok, it's taken care of. Please, you must rest".

"B-but…" But he had already taken his hand from her shoulder, and was walking towards the door he had entered from.

"Please".

There was a way he said that single word; it made Chihiros heart sink- she wanted to bring back that smile on his face, she wanted him to be joyful.

"Ok, b-but can I have you name?" Chihiro asked, voice a little raised.

The man smiled.

"Arata".


	7. Chapter 7

It's about time we discussed one very important characters a sense, don't you think?

And that certain characters circumstances.

Imagine a wasteland- discarded bones of all species littering the ground. The sky is painted an industrial yellow, with ravens larger than eagles floating in the air like a spec of dirt on a white dress.

Many a spirit has been banished here, and none of them has escaped.

Yet.

Among our unsettling scenery stands a man. His hair, a colour between green and blue, his eyes a perfect match. He wears the remains of a blue and white uniform, it's tatters floating in the wind. His hair floats like seaweed in the ocean.

At first, no emotions cross his face, however, all of a sudden a large hush of them hit him at once; a chronically of anger, hurt, sadness, and… love.

And then, a moth that has not moved for many moons, quietly chants:

"Chihiro… I'm coming for you"


	8. Chapter 8

Chihiro awoke in an instant, her ears picking up the shout of a storm. Rubbing her eyes, she suddenly noticed that she was not in her usual nightly attire. A white night dress was clinging to her body, modest and pretty- embroidered with daffodils. Chihiro blinked. Where...was she.

The events of the past evening flushed into her mind: the boat, the frog, the beautiful flowers... Arata.

Chihiro paused at 'Arata'. Just who was this mysterious, beautiful man? And for what purpose had she been pulled back into the spirit world? Was this Yubaba's doing? Somehow, the feeling that the owner of the bathhouse was behind this wasn't as strong as Chihiro thought. Besides, she had not seen her. But then again, she had seen no-one, no-one she remembered, at least, apart from the frog...

Arata seemed familiar, though. But just who was he?

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"U-Um, come in" called Chihiro nervously. The door opened, revealing a familiar face. The face of a woman in her twenties, with long brown hair and a large, glossy, beaming smile.

"SEN!" Screamed the woman.

"LIN!" Screamed Chihiro, rushing out of bed to hug that woman who had become her sister.

"Oh, Sen, there were rumours that you were back, but I didn't believe them!" Cried Lin, running her fingers through our young heroin's brown hair. "I missed you so much, I was so worried" Chihiro hadn't gotten a single word in before Lin held her at arm's length. "But WHY are you back? You know that the spirit world id a dangerous place for humans! Geez, you should have learnt from last time!"

"In all honesty, I don't know what I'm doing here myself" Chihiro argued. "I heard a strange voice, and somehow it brought me here. I was brought to a man called Arata- to be honest it's been a very weird night..."

"A voice?" Questioned Lin, but before another word could be said the door opened again. Revealing Arata himself.

"Now, now, what's this joyous reunion?" He asked, his charming voice swimming through the air. Chihiro suddenly noticed Lins demeanour change to become increasingly formal and polite, totally unlike the fun-loving spirit Chihiro knew and loved.

"Forgive me, Lord Arata" Arata simply shook his head. "Now, now, Lin, you haver chores to do". Lin nodded, and hurried off, Chihiro looking after her confused and worried. She turned to Arata himself with a questioning gaze.

"M-mister Arata!" She called, ever the polite young girl. "I need to speak to you about-".

"Arata".

"Huh?"

"Just Arata, no 'Mister' needed" he chuckled, causing the young girl to blush.

"...Arata. I must speak to you about why I'm here" Chihiro finally had enough courage not to stutter, looking the man straight in the eye. He simply stayed composed, and nodded.

"Of course, you deserve answers. But for now, let us have breakfast- you must be hungry". With a twirl of his kimono, he left the room, beckoning for Chihiro to follow.

"But wait" Chihiro called, her need for answers growing. "I must ask why I'm here. And who you are". Then, urged to by her deep feelings, Chihiro asked the question that had been inside her heart for years. "And where is Haku".

Arata suddenly stopped. Chihiro froze, growing scared. He turned, and all smiles had now disappeared.

"You... are worried about... him?"

Chihiro stayed silent, looking to the floor, wishing the clock could be turned back so that she could avoid asking the question. It had obviously annoyed Arata, or, perhaps 'annoyed' was and understatement.

Arata seemed FURIOUS.

She looked up.

And was just in time to see Arata shatter a wall like glass with his bare knuckle.

Chihiro squeaked, and took a few steps back. It was useless, however, as a hand shot open and grabbed her wrist. She was soon dragged along by the man who had seemed so lovely and gentlemanly only moments before. The whole situation scared Chihiro, and the look on Arata's face absolutely terrified her. She closed her eyes, wanting to be back at home, eating breakfast with her parents, with her friends at school... with Haku, flying in the sky.

Chihiro was brought back to reality when she was thrown into a room, the door behind her locking.

How quickly such a nice feeling, a feeling of warmth and comfort, can turn to such a dark one, of hatred and fear.

Chihiro was too scared, too shocked to notice that the room she had been forced into was surrounded by stuffed toys, a large bed, and wrapped presents. It was painted blue, with a sun ceiling...


	9. Chapter 9

If you were to follow the train tracks outside of the bathhouse, you would visit many beautiful places that cannot be visited in our world. It's one of these places where our story continues.

At the very end of the train tracks, you will be greeted by an animate lamppost. From there you will be escorted to a small but warm cottage, where inside is an elderly woman and spirit with a mask as a face.

Right now, the elderly woman is knitting a lime coloured scarf, but, as her fingers magically weave the cotton, she gasps. She clutched her arm, and shivers. Her eyes are open wide.

"She's here…"

Suddenly, the elderly woman jumps from her seat, and rushes over to a far off bedroom. Meanwhile, her friend watches her, curiosity painted upon his mask.

"Uhhhhhhh uhh uhhh" he asked. The elderly woman rushed from her bedroom with a small box in her hands.

"It's her…Chihiro. My young nephew seems to have been in contact with her". The masked shadow gasped. Since Boh's, or perhaps, Arata's transformation the man had changed. The adorable baby the spirit had taken a liking to was no longer there; a spoilt man was all that was left. And his target had been Sen. His first true friend. He had to save her.

"Uhhhhhh uh" he said with confidence. The elderly lady smiled.

"I knew you'd be with me. Now". She opened up the box in her hands and took out out two small diamonds. The spirit looked at her, confused. "Ah, you must swallow it". She herself swallowed, and the elderly woman began to change. She grew taller, her hair darkening and her wrinkles pulling back. Soon, a young woman stood in front of the spirit. The spirit gasped. "What do you think, No-Face? I was quite the looker in my youth". She held out the second crystal. No-Face took it, and swallowed.


	10. Chapter 10

Our teary-eyed heroine lifted her head. Arata had left her in this room only moments ago, but it felt like centuries. What had she done? She was guilty of no crime, in her mind at least. He seemed to have gotten enraged after she mentioned Haku…

But why? Did Arata have something against Haku? Chihiro couldn't work it out, yet, our young heroin was not about to give up! It was obvious that something wasn't right about the Spirit World. And she had to help.

Wiping her eyes, she stood up and took in her surroundings. The room she had been thrown into was familiar somehow… the pale blue walls, the amount of toys… a large baby…

Chihiro froze. This was Boh's room. The chubby baby: Yubaba's son- one who had become a dear friend of hers. But why did the room seem abandoned? Where was Boh? Had he become more independent in the years Chihiro had been gone? Another person is missing, she thought.

Haku, Yubaba and Boh… where were they? This must have something to do with Arata, Chihiro thought. Lin and the entire bathhouse seemed to be under his control. He knew where they were.

Chihiro ran towards the door, and began to punch it, kick it, do anything she could in an effort to free herself or to attract attention. She had to get out and find Arata. She would in some way make him explain everything to her- now was the time for the confident young woman from all those years ago to be set free.

"Let me out!" She yelled, beating the door as if it were her greatest foe. Suddenly, the door cowered away from her fist, and the dejected fist very nearly met Arata's face.

Chihiro gasped. Arata smiled. His hand had caught her fist in a soft grip, only centimetres away from the bullseye that was his nose.

"Now now- this is not quite becoming of a young lady, is it?" He said with a calm expression on his face. Chihiro scowled at him.

"Where are they?" She yelled, the stuttering ending and the confidence building. "I know you've done something to them. Where's Haku, where's Yubaba and where's Boh-"

"Why, he is here" Arata smiled. The young heroine removed her scowl.

"Who?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, he's not exactly here, but part of him is. While his name has changed, as well as his physical form, part of him is still here" Arata replies. Chihiro thought over this strange riddle for a moment. She had no clue- and as she looked up at Arata, confuse, Arata sighed and looked back at her.

"It is me. I'm Boh".


	11. Chapter 11

Chihiro could do little more than gasp. She looked up at the man before her… the _man_. Not the baby. The man. The man with beauty that was unquestionable, and a face more serious than a scolding teacher. Could Arata really be her friend- the friend who had accompanied her on her travels, the friend who she had known most as a chubby rat? Arata saw her questions written across her face and smiled.

"I know that you must be quite confused, Chihiro. I shall explain". Chihiro was beckoned out of her colourful prison and was led away into the former office. Tea had been prepared previously by an unknow spirit, and Chihiro was seated onto a cushion in front or Arata. Arata spent awhile pouring the tea, and when he was done he sighed. Chihiro was handed her cup, and she breathed deeply as Arata began.

"I am Boh" he stated, "No matter how I look, what I do, that fact is inescapable. My mother tried to keep in on my former body with a spell. I had been a baby for many, many years- at least fifty". Chihiro gasped. Arata… Boh had been a baby for _fifty years?!_ Then… how old was he?

Arata replies before she had the chance to ask. "I believe that I am around seventy. I'm not entirely sure, however that is the most accurate estimate".

Arata sipped he tea before he continued. "As for my mother… Yubaba, she is no longer any of mine, yours and the entire bathhouses concern".

"Then… what happened to her?" Chihiro asked, worrying for the spiteful old woman. While she had been hateful towards the young girl, Chihiro believed that she had a good heart. She obviously loved Boh, and was incredibly worried about him. However, this had obviously been dismissed by the man himself, who simply scowled at her question.

"As I said, she is no longer your concern!" Arata snapped, his voice low and his nose pointing to the ground. Chihiro felt her face going red, and she stood up.

"How could you say that! She is your mother- the woman who worried so much about you that she kept you a baby for fifty years! Don't you see? She did it out of love!" Chihiro clapped her hand over her mouth, embarassed at her rage. Arata kept his head down. Suddenly, her arm was once again entrapped, and Chihiro was being dragged by Arata. She screamed at him, kicked him, even tried to bite him. But he wouldn't let go.

She was being dragged down multiple stairs, through multiple doors and multiple curtained doorways. The only direction Chihiro could make out was down. Down, down, down. All the while she thought about the man before her. He was definitely Boh, his rage said so. But she could also sense...remorse. He had obviously done something that he was not proud of. And Chihiro feared that she was about to find out what.

After a while a door was reached. It was painted with gold and carved with pictures of spirits. There was a variety of different kinds, many Chihiro had encountered on her former travels, and many more whom she could not recollect. It became clear to her that there was more of the spirit world in existence beyond the train tracks.

Boh waved his hand across the door, and it silently opened. He dragged Chihiro inside, and our young heroine gasped. The room was empty, all except for a pedestal, on which sat a lonely box. And two large stone statues that seemed to guard it. However, unlike most statues these had glowing red eyes. Eyes that rendered impossible life. The statues were alive.

Before Chihiro could even begin to scream, they knelt down before Boh and herself. The blue-haired man was as cool as cucumber, and simply spoke words that were unclear to the ears of the girl. The statues halted, and instead of attacking them, they bowed in front of Boh, like servants. The smirk on Boh's face was as clear as daylight, as he pulled Chihiro towards the box.

Chihiro was confused. A conversation about Yubaba... had led her to a box? A box that seemed older than the woman herself? Chihiro would have giggled had it not been for the serious situation that she was in. Boh picked up this box- and opened the lid. Before Chihiro could ask what on earth he was doing, smoke piled out of the box. White smoke, like drifting snow, feel out, and began to drift across the floor. Suddenly, the smoke began to form into a person. A very small, yet, large person. Wrinkles, a tattered dress, jewels that shone despite their smoky texture. And chains. The figure was in chains.

It only took Chihiro a few moments to comprehend who this being was.

Yubaba.

Chihiro gasped- taking a step back. Her shoulders were caught by Boh, who had long since released her wrist. He had an even bigger smirk upon his face, at the sight of his mother in chains, her appearance rusty and her composure furious.

"S-Sen!" She cried desperately, trying to force her way over to the young girl. Chihiro flinched, finding herself grabbing onto Boh, trying to shield herself from the woman.

"S-Sen!" She cried. "S... Save me! Please- I destroyed your contract, didn't I?! I let you and your parents go, didn't I?! So please, d-dearie, please- save me!" Chihiro could have hardly imagined the w0man in this state before this day. She was different from her usual composed appearance. She was, in a way, beast-like. Chihiro couldn't take it anymore.

She shifted herself from Boh's arms and turned around. "Boh! You must let her go this instant! She is your mother!" Chihiro yelled. A scream made her glance back at the former sorceress.

"T-That is not my Boh!" Yubaba screamed, trying to claw out Boh's eyes. "That is a fake- an imposter! He is not my son!" Yubaba continued to reject Boh.

"That's enough from you" Boh said calmly, closing the lid on the box. Yubaba yelled and cursed, but the smoke was drained and soon, there was nothing left of her.

Chihiro fell to her knees. Boh looked down upon her, and kneeled, holding her shoulders. "Now, you see why I imprisoned her? She kept Me from growing up, from being an independant man. History would only repeat itself were she to be let free".

Chihiro had tears rolling own her eyes. Yubaba was right, this man... he wasn't Boh. Boh was long gone, and only Arata was left. "W-Why? She is your mother! Please, please just let her go free!" Chihiro was fully crying now- sobbing for the old woman. Arata simply sighed.

"No. I will not let that... that woman go free. If I am no son of hers, she is no mother of mine. And besides" He pulled Chihiro into a hug. "You should be focusing on our wedding, instead".

Chihiro lifted her head. "W... Wedding?"

Arata nodded. "Wedding. The truth of the matter is..." Arata let go of her and went down on one knee. "I'm in love with you, Chihiro. And I want to make sure no other person can have you". He went into the pocket of his kimono and took out a ring. He grabbed Chihiro's hand and slid the ring up her finger.

Our young heroine sat there, in the arms of a fiend. Our poor young heroine.


	12. Chapter 12

The bathhouse was in chaos. More so than usual- their customer count was double their usual and they were incredibly persistent. Lin sighed, scrubbing the tub she had been assigned with two other girls. It didn't help that this tub had been housing a very large and stinky spirit only moments ago. However, he had been a very large, stinky, but rich spirit- meaning that the bathhouse workers could eat well tonight. Lin licked her lips at the thought of spicy curry, all of those new vegetables and chunks of good meat…

Hold on! What was she thinking? Lin scolded herself mentally for thinking of food at a time like this. This was how the course of the past day played: Lin would think of amazing things, but her thoughts were cut off as she remembered her friends predicament. Poor Sen, all alone with that absolute pathetic excuse of a man, and a boss for that matter. She probably wouldn't be able to eat spicy curry without Arata staring at her with lust, he may even insist on feeding her himself. The thought made Lin shudder.

She had decided not to dwell on such thoughts as this. It made her worry too much about Sen. She cared about her, of course she did, but Lin didn't possess any magic. Nothing that could resealable Sen from the chains Arata had entwined her within. If only Haku were still here… he could help. A lot. Lin may have been snippy with Haku while he was at the bathhouses.", she had always had a soft spot for him. The day Arata had Haku banished had been hard for everyone, including Lin. Now there was nothing and no one who could challenger Arata.

Suddenly, Lin felt a hand on her back. A light tough, but it had about pressure so that she could feel it. "Huh…" Lin turned around, only to face a young man. A handsome young man. He had black hair, was incredibly pale, but he had the mist amazing eyes. They were black, yet, shiny… so shiny, and Lin could swear that she saw mini stars floating in their mist. This man was beautiful, than much was true, yet he was not known to Lin. Yet she felt as though she had seen him once before.

"No Face! We must not be consorting with the workers, we must find Chihiro!" The young boy was pulled back by a beautiful woman- a woman who looked much like the other bathhouse workers and much like Lin herself, with long brown hair and eyes the colour of warm cocoa. No face. Lin remembered. And she recognised who this young man was…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I'm really, so sorry that the updates are pretty slow- for the last few weeks I've had a little writers block and I've been worrying about how I'm building the characters up. I'm going to try and plan out the next chapter and ensure that it will make up for it 😅 thanks for understanding guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Chihiro sighed. After Boh… Arata, had returned her to her room she had sat in silence, not even having the strength to cry. All that her mind could conjure up was the question… why?

Why had Boh turned into that… that monster Arata? Had he not been content with life at the bathhouse, being well-fed and adored by his mother? Had he not enjoyed the attention that was bestowed upon him? Whatever had given him the ghastly idea to entrap his mother, to enslave the bathhouse and to exile Haku?

The questions floated in Chihiro's mind. However, it was no use questioning anything. Boh was gone, and Arata was here in his place. She needed to stop him! To find the courage that had arisen in her so long ago! She hadn't noticed it, but in the years after she was first spirited away she had become her shy, timid self once more. No more. Being back reminded her of how strong she really was. Someone once told that you never really forget someone, it just takes a while to remember them. Well, she had never really forgotten herself. It had just taken her this long to remember herself!


End file.
